Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by TVDwillREIGN
Summary: Katherine asks Jeremy to help her find Mikael's tomb. Fun ensues and things will never be the same again. Chapter 2 coming soon! This is my first fic for TVD & it's more than one chapter. Please review! I don't own TVD, the people that do are lucky SOBs.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

Summary: Katherine asks Jeremy to help her and he drives to her house to meet. She tells him she wants his help finding Mikael's tomb. Fun ensues and things will never be the same again. Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, the people that do are lucky SOBs. Please review! Criticism is welcome, as long as it's constructive! This is my first TVD fic and it's also my first fic with more than one chapter to it! Chapter two will be up soon! 

Jeremy could never figure out how his sister was related to her, let alone, how they looked exactly alike. They were complete opposites! That was then, now, he wasn't so sure.

Katherine could never figure out how they were related. He was nice, just like Elena, and it sickened her. That's what she hated about humans like them, they put the safety of their loved ones before their own. She would never do something like that, unless it benefited her, of course. Then, they got stuck in Mikael's tomb together and she found out that nothing is quite what it seems.

10 am- Gilbert Household

Jeremy's cell goes off- he looks down to see who it is, it's from her. She wants to meet face-to-face, or as he calls it, face-to-fangs. He replies, "If I must."

3 pm- Katherine's House

Jeremy gets out of his car and says, "What do you want?" She replies, "I need your help with finding Mikael." Jeremy snaps back, " Why should I?" "I'll make it worth your while!", Katherine replies with a devilish smirk. Jeremy's has no idea how to respond to that comment and then Anna appears and tells him what they need to find Mikael. They get into his car and make a plan. In the car, they sit in silence.

They reach Mikael's tomb, get out of the car, unload everything, head to the tomb's entrance, and walk inside. After entering, Jeremy's foot lands on a booby trap and wooden stakes come shooting out from the walls. Katherine yells at Jeremy, "Watch where you're going!" Jeremy yells back, "You should have known that there might be traps... just be careful!", yells Jeremy. She yells back, "I thought you hated me, to which, he replies, "I do."

They continue to walk, then, Katherine slips and her hand hits something on the wall. The wall starts to collapse in on them and they scream in horror. The dust clears and Jeremy stirs awake and stands up to find Katherine. He finds her and tries to wake her, but she doesn't move. He pulls the rubble off of her body and picks her up. While in his arms, she wakes up and sees that he's carrying her. She tells him to put her down and he ignores her. She lets him continue to carry her. 

They see that they're stuck between the entrance and the tomb, and sit down to talk about what to do. Jeremy says, "I'm going to clear the rubble that's blocking the entrance, while you sit and rest." Katherine replies, "I'm going to help." He decides to let her help, for now, but he tells himself to keep an eye on her.

2 Hours Later

They're half way through clearing the rubble and decide to take a rest. While resting, he asks her why she's mean and evil. She replies, "What's it to you?" He says, "Just curious." She tells him all about her past, both human and vampire. While she's talking, he makes small comments, but mostly listens. She asks him, "Now it's your turn." He tells her of how his parents died, of his relationships with Vicki, Anna, and Bonnie, and how Vicki's and Anna's ghosts returning has affected him. She makes small comments, but mostly listens.

They sit next to each other in silence, thinking about what the other told them. Katherine speaks, "I have to tell you something that you may not like." Jeremy replies, "Whatever it is, just tell me." She smiles a bit and then replies, "You and I are related." At first, he's confused, then he tells her to explain. She replies, "We're both related to Elena." He asks, "Does Elena know?" She answers, "No, and I don't plan on telling her, just yet." He says nothing in reply to her answer.

They smile at one another and then decide to get back to work. Once the entrance is cleared, they move onto the rubble that's blocking Mikael's tomb.

3 Hours Later

They're finish clearing the rubble that was in front of Mikael's tomb, walk forward, find the tomb and try to open it. They get it open and see that he's lying there, looking as if he were dead. After many tries to wake him and no response, they decide to leave and try again the next day, as it's getting late.

The car ride back to Mystic Falls is nothing like the one before. They listen to music, joke around and generally have a good time. They arrive at her house, he turns off the car's engine. He asks her to open her window and gets out of the car. She does as he asked her and he says, "If you ever need to talk to someone, you can always come to me." She replies, "I know I haven't been the nicest to you, but I want that to change." He smiles back at her and opens her door. She gets out and plants a little kiss on his cheek, as a thank you. He smiles and shakes his head, as if he's not surprised by the kiss at all.

He gets back into his car and drives back to his house where he thinks about everything that happened that day.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

**Chapter 2**

Well, here's the final chapter! Hope you like it! Please Review! A/N: Sarah's a character that I've made up. She's an Original and has the same temper as Klaus. Fear her as you fear him.

Katherine always relied on herself to survive in life. She never thought that it was possible to change, but he had proved her wrong. The time they had spent in the tomb had changed them both. Of course, no one believed that she was had changed- especially the Salvatore's. They knew her too well, or so they thought, Jeremy knew her better.

Jeremy couldn't believe that he was friends with Katherine. He didn't refer to Katherine as 'her', anymore. When he first used her name, it felt weird. The more he used it, the more comfortable it became. Sometimes, he even called her Katerina. She would act like it bothered her, but he knew she secretly liked it. They weren't family, not yet, but they were friends, and that was a start.

At The Mystic Grill

Jeremy was busing tables at the local hang out when Katherine texts him to find out when he's done his shift. He replies, "I'm done at 7:30." She answers, "I'll be there at 7:45." He puts his phone back in his pocket, buses the next table, and wonders what she wants.

7:40pm- Outside The Mystic Grill

Jeremy's done his shift and is waiting for Katherine. He sits at a table that's in front of the Mystic Grill. Five minutes later, Katherine arrives and sits in the chair across from him. Before she speaks, he asks, "Is it okay if I get something to eat? I haven't eaten in a while!" She answers, "Sure, I'll get something too!" They order and then Katherine asks, " How are we going to wake Mikael?" He replies, " I have no idea. Lets go back to my place and come up with a plan." She nods her head in agreement and they talk about other things while they eat.

Meanwhile, Tyler's walking across the street to meet Caroline at The Mystic Grill. He looks at Jeremy and Katherine(who he thinks is Elena)and walks in the front door. He scans the restaurant, looking for the blonde

hair of hers that he loves to run his finger through. He spots her, starts to walk over to her, and sits down. They say "Hi!" and kiss each other. He points to Jeremy and Katherine and asks, " I thought that Elena was going to be with Bonnie today?" She looks at the girl sitting with Jeremy and tells Tyler, "That's Katherine!" She looks worried and gets up to talk to them. Tyler stops her and asks, "Why?" She replies, "I want to know what they're up to." He tells her that it's none of her business and she replies, "I won't butt in!" He smiles and they continue talking.

The Gilbert House

Jeremy and Katherine enter the Gilbert household and sit down in the living room. They try to think of ways to get Mikael out of the tomb. After an hour, they have a plan. She's going to keep trying and he's going to go back to life as usual. After a few days, Katherine has Mikael out of the tomb. Mikael informs Katherine that Sarah is alive. Katherine asks, How?" He replies, "Klaus woke her after waking Rebekah." Katherine thanks him for the warning and leaves to text Jeremy. Jeremy replies, "I'll be there ASAP." They agree to meet at his place to talk.

At the Gilbert House

Katherine and Jeremy are sitting in the living room discussing Sarah. Mikael has told them to leave Klaus to him and to focus on Sarah. They're happy to obey him and focus completely on Sarah. They decide, after hours of debating, that they need the others. Jeremy sends texts to: Tyler, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Alaric. Tyler replies for both him and Caroline with, "We'll help out however we can!" Elena replies with, "Anything for you, bro!" Stefan relies,"You can count on me." Damon responds, "Be there soon!" Bonnie replies with, "I'll help!" Alaric responds with, "I'm on my way." They agree to meet at The Salvatore Boarding House and plan their attack on Sarah.

At The Salvatore Boarding House

Everyone's in the living room and are having a hard time agreeing on the best way to stop Sarah, who has started a rumor within the vampire community that she wants Katherine or else she'll kill everyone that's close to her.

Finally, after hours of debating, they decide that the best way to handle Sarah is the way to handle any Original. They plan to use a silver dagger that has been dipped in the ash of the white oak tree. They're going to kill her with the dagger and put her in the tomb that Mikael used.

The Next Day

Everyone is tired from the day's events and decides to go home and sleep. In the morning, they find out that Klaus is alive, meaning that Mikael has failed and is gone forever.

Jeremy is in his room, when Katherine knocks on the door. He runs down the stairs and opens the door to find Katherine standing there. He invites her in and they talk about what she's going to do now that Sarah is dead. Katherine tells him that she's going to stay in Mystic Falls and enjoy the freedom for a while. Katherine says, "Thanks for all the help over the past few weeks. I like hanging out with you." He replies, "No problem, anytime. I like hanging out with you, as long as one of us isn't in danger." They smile at one other and start laughing. Elena walks in and sees them laughing like idiots. They see she's there and stop laughing, Elena walks away, and they start laughing again. Katherine was glad that she befriended him. She'd never laughed so hard in all her life(both human and vampire).

The End


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE**

Here's my update: I'm a moderator on a forum for a show called House of Anubis. I am inviting you all to visit and post on it.

Here's what the forum is about: it's a place for fans can discuss what we think will happen in Season 3. I'm a moderator for the forum, as well as, Weaselette01. She started it and invited me to be a moderator, too.

Here's what the show is about: the show follows an American girl that arrives at a British private school and mystery ensues. Each season has a mystery that her and her friends have to solve before the end of the school year, or season. The show also deals with normal teen issues that every teen deals with like boyfriends/girlfriends, friends, betrayal, and crushes, among others. It's finished it's 2nd Season and has been picked up for a 3rd, which is currently in production. Nickelodeon is the channel that shows it and it's on five days a week at 7pm and lasts for half an hour. It runs for a month or two and then it's done. Each episode has 2 eleven minute episodes in it. Season 2 introduced it's us to a new character, Eddie, who's also from America. He has a secret that no one can find out, however, someone did find out and agreed to keep it. It's filmed somewhere in England and therefore, has a lot of British accents in it. They take some getting used to, but you eventually forget that they're there. It's a family show, but teens can hang out and watch it, too!

The name of the forum, which I came up with, is: House of What Ifs. Look for the name, click on it and have fun!

There's not much more that I can say, other than: PLEASE VISIT AND POST ON OUR FORUM! Thank you for reading this.

To anyone who posts on our forum... THANKS BUNCHES!


End file.
